Ready, Set, RAGE
by othersideofdown
Summary: "She must have heard about the way that I be." Everyone has two sides. Only he gets to see both. Continuation of Ready, Set, RAGE from crazedreader96akajetliormrs.lh. Contains smut. Kames
1. Part 1

_This is from my other account, and the only reason I'm putting it here is because there's smut in the next chapter, and I want to keep the fluff and smut seperated. This is just a quick reminder of the story before the next chapter is added. Enjoy!_

* * *

Ready, Set, RAGE-Part 1

* * *

James Diamond didn't know what made it so he hated high school. Maybe it was the conceited jerks that seemed to lurk around every corner. Maybe it was the girls that thought that they were the most important things in the world. Maybe it was the fact that no one really seemed to care about anyone other than themselves. Or maybe, just maybe, it was three things that set James off. The first, he was openly gay and didn't care what anyone had to say about it. The second, his mother had passed and was no longer around to give her guidance. The third and final, but most important thing of all, was that James Diamond was the new kid. Coming fresh from the east, his father decided to pack up and ship them to Minnesota for James's junior year of high school.

"It was to get a new start," his father had told him time and time again, or maybe it was the fact that Richard Diamond couldn't cope without his wife by his side. So James just sucked it up and let the tide run its course, hoping he wouldn't get swept up in it. But, naturally, nothing seemed to agree with him. So here was James Diamond, the new kid that no one bothered to know, and was swept up in the current he so desperately tried to avoid.

"Come on James," Richard said to his son. "It's not that bad."

"If only you knew," James muttered, picking at his dinner plate. "That place is a hell-hole. Why did we have to come out here?"

"I told you James-"

"It's to get a new start," James interrupted, repeating his father's mantra in his head. "That high school, if you could call it that, is a nightmare. The teachers let everyone run free without much concern for anyone but themselves. It's horrible."

"You'll get through this," Richard said. "I know you will."

"Yeah," James said. _Just like mom would have_, came his bitter thought process. **Get out of here**, James demanded back at it, trying to will it away. "Can I be excused? I'm not all that hungry."

"Sure," his father responded. "Just put your plate in the sink."

James stood up and put his plate in the sink before turning to go up the stairs to his room. Once inside, the first thing he did was slip his shoes off and sink onto his bed, relishing the feeling of his comforters, the ones he had when he was home.

"This is home now James," he muttered to himself. "Better get used to it."

He sighed and rested his head on his pillow, letting his mind wander. He had seen a whole lot of people in the hallways during the first eventful few weeks at his new personal nightmare, but one struck James the hardest, engraving their presence into his mind that moment they were acknowledged.

Kendall Knight. The one's that's got the whole school on their knees, watching and waiting for his next move. Kendall Knight was the epitome of danger, almost like a time bomb, ready to blow. Everyone kept their distance, but not too much, for they didn't want to anger the practical hurricane, not wanting the winds of his fury to blow faster and become more dangerous than the next. From a distance he didn't seem like much, with dirty blonde hair and a muscular build, his skin nearly glowing, depending on the light. But once able to see his face, everyone would see that his emerald green eyes held someone more deep then they could ever think of understanding. Kendall had built a legacy, everyone knowing exactly how to act when he was around. He was the one that got into gang fights, oh hell, he was the leader of his _own _gang, each knowing who their true alpha was. James didn't understand what had made him like this, and knew it wasn't his place to find out. He knew the stories of his conquests. He never got into a fight he couldn't win. And he got into _every_ single fight there was. He would emerge with few battle wounds, his victims less than lucky, with bruises, broken bones and even cuts that ran thick, leaving terrible scars as permanent reminders of their horrid defeat. That didn't faze him however. In fact, he loved it. He loved the thrill it provided, seeking more of it. It was his adrenaline, and he was the baddest adrenaline junkie of all. Kendall's past was a shaky one, getting more warnings than one should, but had never been arrested. He never committed any actual crime, nothing to get charged on, for he was never caught. If anything else, Kendall Knight was a sneaky one, and James had prayed that he would never be the one facing him, for his knew his fate even before it even started.

James had met two other people those first few weeks, and was even proud of the fact that he would recognize them as his friends.

There there was Carlos Garcia, the hyperactive Latino who always had a sleek black hockey helmet on, no matter where he went or what he was wearing. That defined him, along with the crazy stunts he had always proceeded to complete, thinking of one after the other, James sometimes participating. He had welcomed James with open arms, something James had appreciated. His dark brown eyes were always glinted with excitement, his short black hair always electrified by the static cling of constant helmet hair. His skin was a light tan, complementing his features. He had a mighty swing, but wasn't one that would be rivaled.

Then there was Logan Mitchell, the genius who was kind to James the first moment they had met. He was a little skittish at first, not really knowing James's place, but after a while, they developed a bond that James was glad they found. He seemed to panic under pressure, but was reliable through and through. He tends to avoid confrontation, and that gets him far in life. He had a paler complexion than Carlos, and his muscles weren't as pronounced, but what made him different was his short dark brown hair always spiked up, his chocolate brown eyes always warm and welcoming.

Carlos and Logan had been a couple since freshman year, so they were always found together, no matter where they were. They were nearly completely opposites, one wild, the other careful, but they balanced each other out, making them much more compatible then one would previously expect.

"James?" the teen was broken out of his thoughts by his father standing at the door. "I'm headed to bed. You need anything?"

"I'm good," James responded.

"Goodnight then," Richard said.

"Goodnight dad," James replied. He stood up and changed into his pajamas before finding his way under the covers and letting sleep take him.

* * *

Kendall Knight sighed as he made his way through the crowd, all falling silent as they saw him.

"If it isn't the famous Kendall Knight," his competitor sneered at him.

Kendall gave him a smirk, rolling his shoulders before adjusting the brass knuckles on his hands.

"I heard you were saying things about me," Kendall said, flashing him a dangerous grin. "You've been saying that you're better than me?"

The competitor's grin faltered slightly. "Your point?" he tried to make his voice sound confident, but it wavered slightly.

"Why don't you show me with actions instead of your words?" Kendall asked. "Unless you're too scared to face me."

"Why you jackass." The competitor took to charging, swinging his fists out in his wild rage. Kendall ducked before bringing his leg out, knocking the other teen over to the ground. He put his knee on his back and weaved his hand through his hair, pressing his face to the asphalt.

"What did you just call me?" Kendall asked.

"You heard me jackass." Kendall's anger level spiked slightly before he flipped the teen on his back, then resorting to punching him in the face. He pulled him up into a sitting position before kneeing him in the stomach, causing his opponent to kneel over. Kendall brought his knee back around and hit him square in the chest.

"You really don't want to mess with me," Kendall hissed in his ear. He felt a cut on his leg and saw his opponent drew out a knife. "Oh you want to bring that out don't you?" Kendall pushed him away before pulling his own switchblade out, flipping it open. It was larger in comparison and when Kendall stalked forward, the shorter teen backed away. "You wanna back out now? You're the one who brought this on."

The shorter teen charged him again, and Kendall turned, cutting his arm. He brought the blade up and scratched his face before bringing it under his throat. "You are _so_ lucky I don't kill." He grabbed the teen's arm and roughly yanked it, satisfied when he heard a popping sound, followed by a yelp of pain. He pushed the other away from him again, kicking his back and forcing him to the ground. "Otherwise you'd be in trouble." He brushed off his jacket and turned to walk away when he felt a hand grip his ankle. Kendall whipped around and kicked the injured teen in the face, then pressed his foot to his chest, adding enough force to nearly break the rib-cage. "Back off pal," he all but growled. "Next time you won't be so lucky." He turned again and walked away from the crowd and back to his car, driving off.

* * *

Kendall walked into school the next morning, loving all the attention placed on him. It was in the middle of third period, not that he cared. He could always find out what he needed from someone else anyway. Would he? That was another question waiting to be answered.

He laughed as he saw others scurry away from him, not that he really cared. They were alright as long as they didn't piss him off.

"Nice fight, Knight," Kendall rolled his eyes as he saw one of the other gang members, Evan, standing by his locker with a smug look on his face.

"That kid needed to learn his place," Kendall said simply.

"I could tell," Evan said. "You weren't going all out like you usually do."

"He wasn't worth it," the blonde muttered.

"Hi Kendall," he heard and turned to see Jo Taylor, the school's number one slut standing behind him. "I heard about your little fight last night."

"Your point?" Kendall asked.

"If you need to relax," Jo said. "Let me know."

"I'm good thanks," Kendall said.

"Whatever," Jo said before walking away.

"I'll see you later," Kendall said. "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

"Hurry up then Knight," Evan told him.

"Don't even think about telling me what to do," Kendall said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Evan replied, walking away.

Kendall rolled his eyes before shutting his locker and walking to the bathroom. A smirk came on his face as he saw the new kid standing by the mirror. James Diamond, Kendall had heard the rumors floating around about this guy. According to the girls he had looks to die for, and Kendall was pretty damn proud to say they were right. His hair was a dark brown, his skin slightly tan, muscles accenting his features. James lifted his head and Kendall could see his clear hazel eyes go wide as he saw Kendall standing behind him.

"Well hey there pretty boy," Kendall said jokingly. James turned around, feeling his breathing catch in his throat at feeling Kendall speak to him for the first time. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Kendall Knight. Care telling me your name?"

"James Diamond," James responded. He knew Kendall knew his name, but didn't understand why he was even talking to him.

"I know you're new here and thought I'd let you know a little bit of information about this place." Kendall could have smirked as he saw James nod timidly. Kendall walked forward and James found himself pressed again a wall. "You need to know who you can trust around here. Watch out for the girls around here, they only want one thing. The jocks are kinda alright, just don't get them angry. The geeks are the easiest people to trust, since they're practically willing to do anything for attention. Leave the emos alone and they won't bother you. And then there's me. What can I say about me? Oh." Kendall stepped closer. "Just don't do anything to get on my bad side, and we really won't have an issue. Got that?" James nodded, desperate to get out of the situation he was placed in. Kendall stepped back, but James still held his breath. "I guess I'll see you around then." With that, Kendall walked out of the bathroom, leaving James trying to regain his breath. After a moment, he walked out of the bathroom, making it through the rest of his day.

* * *

"Yo Diamond!" James instantly tensed as he heard his name get called, followed by getting shoved into a wall. The hall was deserted aside from James and the little group surrounding him. "I heard you had a little run-in with Kendall and he's been lookin' at you all day! You know anything about this?"

James shook his head. After their little "chat", if you could call it that, Kendall wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Liar!" Evan shouted before slapping him and shoving his head back against the wall.

"I really don't anything!" James pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up you shithead!" Evan yelled. "Why don't you start telling the truth?"

James was punched in the chest and thrown to the ground. "I am!" That was rewarded with a kick to the chest. James felt as though his body was on fire, his head spinning wildly. Looks like another thing made it on his ever-growing list of why he hated high school.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he heard a voice shout, then suddenly, all attacks on him stopped. He could hear another fight breaking out, followed by a snap and a cry of pain. His eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open, his body disagreeing as it shut down completely.

* * *

James felt as though there was something off. He couldn't place it.

"Come on and wake up pretty boy." His eyes snapped open at the sound that voice. He looked up to find Kendall Knight staring down at him. "There you go pretty boy," Kendall said. "How you feeling?" James wanted to open his mouth to speak, but his mind wasn't working with his brain to form coherent phrases. He looked around, genuinely confused. "I brought you back to my place." Kendall had answered his unvoiced question, but that made James's worry grow. "I called your house and said you were with a friend and was spending the night. Don't wory about that. Now just wait a second, I'll be right back." With that, Kendall was gone. James stood up instantly, walking out the door and looking around.

"I need to get out of here," he said to himself. He started to wall but froze when he heard Kendall's footsteps behind him. At that point, he did one of the dumbest things he'd ever though of. He ran. James twisted through the house then felt an arm grab him and pin his wrists above his head, pressing his back to the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to thrash in Kendall's grip, but it was unrelenting. He was absolutely terrified at the point. He wasn't sure if he had pissed Kendall off, and was afraid of the outcome. He has seen Kendall fight first-hand, and didn't want to become the victim.

"Open your eyes pretty boy," Kendall said, and James could feel him press closer. The taller brunette began to whimper and thrash around more wildly, using vigorous movements. No good. "Come on pretty boy." There was something in Kendall's tone that James couldn't identify. James felt a hand brush against his cheek and trace the outline of his face.

"D-don't hurt me!" James whimpered pitfully. "I-I won't do anything again! J-just don't hurt me!"

"God dammit James open your eyes!" James's eyes flashed open as he heard Kendall say his name for the first time, and thought it sounded so much better than pretty boy. He looked and saw Kendall looking at him worriedly, his normally harsh, yet beautiful emerald gaze softened dramatically. "You didn't do anything wrong. And why would I hurt you? I haven't hurt you at all."

"I-I don't know," James replied. "What you told me before and-"

"Oh James," Kendall cooed softly, moving a hand from James's wrists, now holding both in one hand, running his free hand through James's soft locks gently, sending a shiver throughout the brunette's body. James swore his heart would stop beating. Here was Kendall Knight, the rebel, the trouble-maker, the most dangerous teen ever, and he was cooing at him. It was secretly one of James's dreams come true. "I'm not going to hurt you," Kendall said sfotly. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

"Why?" James had questioned him, but he was afraid to know.

"Because I like you James."

"Y-you like me?"

"Yeah I do," Kendall said, bringing his hand back to cup James's cheek. "Why do you think I kicked Evan's ass when that bastard decided to hurt you?"

"I don't know," James admitted.

"Exactly," Kendall said, giving James a warm smile that sharply contrasted to the one he had seen him wear in the hallways. "I've also been wanting to do this."

"Do wh-"James's question was cut off as Kendall pressed their lips together, dropping James's wrists and bringing his other hand to cup his other cheek, holding his face softly. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, feeling Kendall smile as he pressed them closer together. Kendall licked James's lips before James parted them, shuddering as Kendall's tongue began to map out his mouth. Their tongues brushed and James moaned at the spark jolting through him. Kendall pulled his tongue back before pulling James's bottom lip between his teeth, releasing it and running his tongue over it, feeling the indentations he left, along with feeling the younger boy writhing beneath him, completely unused to the feeling he was expierencing. Kendall began to trail feather-like kisses down James's jaw, then began to lap at James's pulse-point, blowing on it before he bit down, James's cry of pleasure ringing in his ears.

"K-Kendall," James stuttered, pleasure weighing his proper though process down. Kendall ran his tongue across the dark bruise forming on James's neck before returning his lips to James's. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Kendall rested his forehead against James's, giving him another soft smile.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing," James said. "What does this make us now?"

"Anything you want," Kendall replied sincerly. "And I'm willing to wait for whatever you want."

James smiled, pulling Kendall in for another kiss. This just became be first thing on his list of why he liked high school, and he only hoped it would get longer.


	2. Part 2

Ready, Set, RAGE-Part 2

James sat on his bed, flipping through his high school yearbook. He couldn't believe that two years had passes since that fateful day he and Kendall officially met. They hit it off right after that, the bad boy becoming whatever James had needed. Kendall was everything James could have ever hoped for, and even more. What amazed James the most was that Kendall had kept his word after all the years they've been together. The promise echoed in the brunette's mind. _I'm willing to wait for whatever you want._ James still couldn't believe his luck when he found Kendall. A pair of arms snaking around his waist startled him, and it he hadn't heard, "Hey baby," in his ear, he probably would have swung his fist out.

"Don't do that to me Kendall," James said, turning on his knees so he could face his boyfriend. "You scared me."

"Sorry James," Kendall said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Where were you anyway?" James asked.

"I went to pick something up for you."

"Kendall," James protested. "You already gave me my birthday present this morning even when I didn't want anything-"

"You're gonna love it babe. Trust me."

"Can I ask you a question Kendall?"

"Sure baby, anything."

"Why have you stayed with me this long? You're capable of having anyone you want and you could easily leave me behind-"

"I could never leave you behind," Kendall growled defensively. "Which is exactly why I got you this." He stepped away from James and knelt on the floor, taking James's hand. "You've changed my life James. No one has ever been able to do that. I don't know what it was about you, but you pulled me in, and now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go." He released James's hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. He opened it, and inside rested a silver ring with one simple diamond. "James Diamond, will you marry me?"

James found himself at a loss for words, so he bent down and pulled Kendall into a kiss. "Yes," he said after a moment, finally finding his voice. "I will."

Kendall smiled and slipped the ring onto James's finger, keeping their hands together as they stood up. "I know it isn't much-"

"It's perfect Kendall." The blonde cupped James's face in his hands before pulling him in for another kiss. They began to move when James's leg hit the edge of the bed and they both fell, James landing on the bed with Kendall straddling him. The taller boy let out a gasp as he realized the position they were in.

"James," Kendall said, growing worried at hearing the gasp. He helped James sit up.

"Y-yeah?"

"James, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Kendall stroked James's cheek softly before pressing their lips together again. Kendall licked in between James's lips before and parted them, shuddering as Kendall's tongue began to map out his mouth. Their tongues brushed and James once again moaned at the spark jolting through him. Kendall pulled his tongue back before pulling James's bottom lip between his teeth, releasing it and running his tongue over it, feeling the indentations he left, along with feeling the younger boy writhing beneath him. Kendall loved how James trusted him so much.

"Happy birthday James," Kendall said before he dragged his lips across James's cheek and down his jaw before trailing kisses down his neck. He ran his tongue over James's pulse point before he bit down, James's soft cry in his ear.

"K-Kendall," James stuttered. "I-I need you."

Kendall's actions halted as he pulled back, staring at James, his eyes wary. "James, are you sure?"

James's eyes flickered but he nodded. "I-I want this. Make love to me."

Kendall rested his forehead against James's, giving him a soft smile. "Only if you're sure."

"I am, Kendall. Really I am."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kendall said, sincerity in his voice.

"I know it'll hurt, it always would have. But I trust you, Kendall. Please."

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" When James nodded, that was when Kendall put his hand on James's shoulder and gently pushed him so his back was against the comforter again. He trailed his hands up to the hem of James's t-shirt before pulling it over his head, smiling at the sight before him. He had seen James shirtless before, but he was always amazed. Kendall pulled his own shirt over his head before he placed his hands on James's chest, feeling the muscles contract beneath his fingers.

"K-Kendall?" James asked.

"Amazing," Kendall said softly, James's face turning a bright shade of red. Kendall noticed this before he bent his head and took one of James's nipples in his mouth, James crying out softly. "You okay?"

James couldn't manage words, so he just nodded his head. Kendall nodded and began to suck on it lightly, giving the other the same treatment. He began to trail his tongue down James's abdomen, stopping where the waistband of James's sweatpants began. Kendall looked up at James, asking silent consent. Only when James nodded did Kendall take his waistband and pull his sweatpants down his knees and off his legs. Kendall could notice the strain coming from James's boxers and as he brought his hand back up James's chest, he found him shaking.

"James," Kendall said, noticing the boy's eyes were shut tight. "James, look at me." James opened his eyes slightly, a faint smile accenting his features as he felt Kendall stroke his cheek. "James, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

"I am ready Kendall," James said, nearly pleading. "I-I'm just nervous."

"I've got you, James," Kendall replied, giving him a tender kiss.

"I know," James agreed. "Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kendall smiled and cupped James's face, deepening the kiss a bit more. "I love you too." He pulled back and undid the button of his jeans, letting them sink down his legs to the ground. James stared up at the muscle Kendall had exposed to him, he rarely got to see so much of it at once, and thatwas if he was lucky. The fact that Kendall had resorted to straddling him again brought James's attention coming back. Kendall smiled down at him before he experimented by moving his hips forward. James moaned and his hips instictively bucked upwards, desperate for the friction they were both recieving from their clothed erections brushing against the other.

"K-Kendall," James stuttered, pleasure coursing through him. "Please." Kendall crashed his lips back to James's before moving his hips faster, feeling James buck up. Both groaned at the sudden heat rushing to their groins. "K-Kendall," James stamered, swallowing roughly. "Please." Kendall knew exactly was James meant, so he stopped and brought his fingers up and curled them around the waistband of James's boxers, towing them down his legs, staring down at James exposed beneath him.

"Absolutely beautiful," Kendall murmurred. James gasped as he felt the air on the usually shielded skin. Kendall smiled lightly before bringing his hand and curling it gently around James's shaft. The brunette beneath him let out a throaty moan as Kendall began to move his fist up and down his shaft, sending heat through his whole body. James clenched the sheets tightly in his fist, letting out a soft cry as he felt Kendall's lips brush the tip before taking him in his mouth, running his tongue down the underside of his shaft.

"Oh Kendall," James moaned. "I'm think I'm gonna-"

"I know," Kendall said, pulling back slightly. "Let it out." Before James could reply, Kendall's attention was back to pumping his erection. "K-Kendall!" James cried out before his own release cut him off. Kendall pulled away, swallowing the bitter liquid. He smiled softly as seeing James's panting figure on their bed. He was breathing heavily and there was sweat glistening on his body, his hair plastered to his forehead. Kendall swore he'd never seen James look more beautiful than he did right there.

"Are you sure you're willing to go further?" Kendall asked, not wanting the brunette to be pressured into anything.

"Yes Kendall," James replied, trying to regain his breath. He gave the blonde a soft smile. "I don't want you to keep asking this. I'm ready for this. Just please." Kendall nodded before placing his hands on the inside of the brunette's thighs, gently pulling them apart. He brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck on two of his fingers, James watching in anticipation. Kendall took his hand away and trailed his fingers towards James's entrance, circling it before pressing one finger through it, feeling James's tight muscles clench around it as he tensed, his body going rigid.

"Relax," Kendall told him soothingly, rubbing circles on James's stomach. "I've got you. It's only me." When James nodded, Kendall could feel his muscles relax and that was when he began to move his finger in and out, James's moans of pleasure making his head spin. The blonde then proceeded to add the second finger, hearing James hiss at the sudden pressure.

"Keep going," James told him, wanting the blonde to move. Kendall began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to relax James's muscles as he did so. It seemed to work since James was thrusting his hips down onto his fingers. "I'm ready," James told him, his breathing erratic. Kendall nodded and withdrew his fingers before he pulled his own boxers off, James staring. He didn't know what to expect from the blonde, so couldn't say he was shocked or dissapointed. Kendall then went to spitting on his hand and rubbing it on his own erection, making sure it was well-coated. He lined himself with James's entrance, and with one look into the brunette's eyes did he begin to push forward, the head of his shaft slipping past the tight ring of muscle before James cried out softly, gripping onto Kendall's bicep.

"James?" Kendall asked, worry building through him as he saw the brunette's eyes squeezed shut again, his bottom lip trapped beneath his teeth. "James, are you alright?"

"K-keep going," James panted, his chest rising and falling quickly as his heart raced inside his ribcage. Kendall nodded then began to move a bit deeper, pushing all thoughts of thrusting into the boy's tight heat to the back of his mind, for he didn't want to hurt the boy anymore than necessary. When James let out another pained cry, this one louder than the last, Kendall's heart nearly shattered as he took in the boy's appearance. His eyes were squeezed shut with tears welling in them, his breathing coming in pained sequences, his free hand clencing the bedsheets so hard his knucles were white, the other resting on Kendall's bicep, trying not to dig his nails into the other boy's arm so far as to pierce the skin.

"Oh James," Kendall said, running his hand through James's hair gently. "I don't think you're ready for this."

"N-no!" James pleaded, snapping his eyes open. "I-I want this! I just didn't know how much it would hurt. I want this to be with you Kendall. I know I'm not your first time, but I want you to be mine." Kendall's heart clenched at those words, then he looked down at the ring on James's finger, he knew he had him. He didn't know how he had someone as amazing as James, but he did. With a slow nod, Kendall pushed his hips forward, James biting his lip until Kendall was buried at the hilt. The blonde stopped and waited for the brunette to get used to the intrusion. "Move," James said so soflty that Kendall could barely hear him, but since James moved his hips in time with his words, Kendall pulled out until the head of his length was the only thing that remained inside the brunette before he took a breath and slid forward. James cried out in both pain and pleasure, his mind numbed as the pleasure quickly conquered the pain, the battle easily won. Kendall let out a moan as he began to trust into James gently. It was when James wrapped his leg around his waist and pulled him closer did Kendall take a good look at the brunette writhing beneath him. His eyes were squeezed tight, his mouth hanging open in pleasure, his breathing labored as he moaned.

"Faster Kendall," James said. "Harder. I'm not that fragile. I'm not going to break." Kendall chuckled breathlessly before he complied, setting a new pace. James moaned, bucking his hips up to met Kendall's well-timed thrusts. "Oh!" James cried, and it was at that time that Kendall realized that he found James's sweet spot. "Kendall!" James all-but shouted, melting into the blonde's control. "H-hit there again!" Kendall nodded, adjusting his hips so he would hit the same spot everything he moved.

"Oh James," Kendall moaned before bringing their lips together. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, keeping him close as he raised his hips, meeting Kendall's perfect.

"Kendall! I-I'm gonna-" he was cut off as Kendall began to pump his length, his own thrusts becoming more erratic.

"I know," he panted, his pumping in time with his thrusting. James didn't know where to lean into, but he didn't need to worry about that for long since he was cut off by his second release, painting both his and Kendall's stomachs white. Kendall groaned as he thrust one last time, releasing into James. He let out a shaky breath as he gingerly pulled out of James, then collapsed onto his chest. Both their bodies were coated with a thin layer of sweat, glistening in the faint light.

"You alright?" Kendall asked, running his hand through James's dishevled hair, then trailed it down to James's cheek, rubbing his thumb across it softly.

"Yeah," James replied softly, nuzzling into Kendall's touch. "That was incredible."

"James," Kendall said. "There's something you should know."

"What is it Kendall?"

"All those rumors about me in high school weren't true."

"What do you mean they weren't true?" James asked, slightly shocked.

"I never slept with anyone before I met you. I just didn't bother to deal with it since I didn't care what people thought of me."

"Y-you didn't?"

"I never did. You're the first person I've ever been with this way James," Kendall said, gently pressing their lips together again. "And you're the only one I ever want to be with. I can't stand to lose you to someone else. I love you James."

"I love you too Kendall," James replied, nuzzling into him. Kendall brought the covers over then and wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him flush against his bare chest as they both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
